Kings of the East
by L'air
Summary: UA - Dans le Nouvel Empire d'Orient, les Hommes ne sont plus rien, réduits en esclavage par les races supérieures. Harry, un jeune esclave, se retrouve pris dans les rouages des sérails et des palais dorés, trahi et vendu, il devra faire face au monde impitoyable des masques et des faux semblants. [SLASH] HPTR
1. Introduction: Le Nouvel Empire d'Orient

**Kings of the East**

**Chapitre 1**

**Introduction : Le Nouvel Empire d'Orient**

Le Nouvel Empire d'Orient, c'est ainsi que l'on appelait cette Terre maintenant. Après la chute du Grand Empire Humain, pendant lequel les Hommes avaient oublié la magie et choisi de se tourner vers une technologie destructrice, les quelques êtres dotés de pouvoirs s'étaient rebellés, aidés par les Dieux qui cherchaient à punir les Hommes de leur hérésie. Une longue guerre s'en était suivie dévastant ce qui restait de la planète, éradiquant des espèces entières, asservissant des peuples, détruisant les cultures.

Autrefois terres d'abondance, les grands espaces verts et tropicaux furent réduits en déserts, pratiquement toute la surface de la planète, hormis les océans et les mers, était recouverte de sable, un nouveau climat aride avait pris place suite aux bouleversements engendrés par les actions des Hommes. Peu de villes avaient survécus aux carnages, uniquement celles aux abord des eaux et dans les oasis.

Dorénavant les frontières n'étaient plus, on n'appartenait plus à une nation mais aux cités et à ses territoires avoisinants. Les grandes cités étaient les seules terres où l'on pouvait vivre sans craindre de mourir de déshydratation. Les Dieux veillaient sur ces villes où l'on avait érigé leurs temples en quête de protection et de reconnaissance.

Les Hommes n'étaient maintenant plus que des êtres asservis, des esclaves et des mendiants. Leur espèce jadis toute puissante et pullulante s'était attirée la colère des Dieux en les reniant et les oubliant, ils payaient dorénavant le prix de leur ignorance. Remis à leur place par les autres espèces qui peuplaient et régnaient en se partageant à partir de maintenant le Nouvel Orient. Un nouvel empire bâti de leurs mains et du sang de leurs ennemis, un empire partagé par différentes factions, les Vampires, les Loup-garou, les Veelas, les Centaures, les Hybrides, et bien d'autres espèces mineurs. Chacune avait ses cités, mais le commerce et les relations allaient bon train, ces espèces supérieures magiquement aux simple Hommes vivaient en harmonie.

Ils auraient pu éradiquer totalement les Hommes mais les Dieux aiment faire souffrir, ils sont rarement miséricordieux, alors pour se venger lentement et longtemps ils avaient fait des Hommes les souffres-douleurs des Érèbes, le nom des créatures magiques réunies. On les avait appelé Érèbes car comme leur nom l'indiquait ils étaient les ténèbres qui avaient envahis la Terre et engloutis les Hommes, un nom à la hauteur de leur pouvoir, un nom qui rappellerait aux générations futures la crainte qu'ils inspiraient aux Hommes et qu'ils seraient toujours là dans l'ombre pour les rattraper.

Et pour garder un semblant de paix, chaque cité avait son souverain et ceux-ci répondaient devant un conseil réunissant les souverains des cités les plus puissantes, le Sénat. Parmi ces souverains, on trouvait le Sultan Riddle de la Grande et Toute Puissante Nouvelle Carthage. Le Sultan régnait sur sa cité d'une main de fer et ne laissait place à aucune rébellion, tout ce qui pénétrait les murs de sa cité lui appartenait. Beaucoup d'histoire circulaient sur lui, plus ou moins glorieuses et plus ou moins mystiques, en tout cas beaucoup lui prêtaient un charme ensorcelant et un goût raffiné pour les belles choses.

Ainsi sa cité était l'une des plus belles jamais construite. Au bord de mer au même emplacement que l'Ancienne Carthage, qui avait été rasée lors des batailles, la ville débordait de verdure maintenue magiquement, on trouvait des plantes et des fleurs de toute beauté suspendues à tout les coins de rue. Mais ce qui faisait la renommée de Carthage étaient ses fontaines et ses cascades disséminée dans la cité, à chaque allée on pouvait croiser un cour d'eau qui nous mènerait à un de ses trésors de l'architecture finement ouvragée. Les maisons aussi étaient splendides, les villas des Lords et des Émirs étaient des chefs d'œuvre à eux seuls, tous ces bâtiments s'harmonisaient dans un style Oriental de l'Ancien Empire. On trouvait des motifs gravés avec finesse dans les murs, les contours des fenêtres et des portes dans toutes les rues, tout cela témoignait du raffinement et de la richesse de la ville.

Ce qui participait à la renommée de la ville à travers tout l'Empire, était ses temples. On les trouvait au sommet des collines qui bordaient la cité, le Sultan Riddle avait rendu hommage aux Anciens Dieux Grecs en faisant édifier les temples de Poséidon, Athéna, Aphrodite, Artémis, Apollon, Arès, et plus étrangement celui d'Hadès. Tous les dieux n'étaient pas représentés dans Carthage car les cités alentours avaient d'autres temples aussi, le Sultan Riddle avait en particulier omis celui de Zeus car il ne supportait pas l'idée d'un quelconque Roi qui puisse avoir une autorité supérieure à lui. Certes ils vénéraient des Dieux mais c'était ses sujets.

Pour affirmer cette supériorité son palais se dressait sur la plus haute colline surplombant la cité. C'était un ouvrage dont aucune description ne pourrait en rendre la véritable splendeur. On racontait que c'était un cadeau des Dieux tellement la finesse de la construction architectural dépassait toute réalisation possible. Il était entièrement fait du marbre le plus pur et le plus blanc, on trouvait des dorures partout des différents toits aux frises et motifs muraux jusqu'au sols, et des pierres précieuses étaient incrustées partout, la plupart étaient des rubis, dans les colonnes et les portes. On trouvait les tissus les plus fins partout accrochés aux fenêtres sans verres, ils décoraient les pièces avec leurs ornements précieux, côtoyant les tapisseries et les tapis finement ouvragés.

Chaque pièces contenaient son lot de plantes exotiques et magiques, mais c'était les jardins qui surpassaient toute réalisation possible. Enfin on pouvait voir aussi des fontaines et des bassins disséminés dans le palais. Peu pouvaient témoigner de la beauté réelle du lieu car on comptait sur les doigts de la main ceux qui l'avaient vraiment exploré dans son entièreté, même parmi les proches du Sultan.

D'ailleurs dans ces proches on pouvait compter le Lord Malfoy, ils se connaissaient de longue date et avaient combattus ensemble, enfin, l'un sous les ordres de l'autre. Mais cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils venaient du même endroit, un lieu bien loin de leur territoire d'adoption. Sur le continent ils avaient vécus sur une île autrefois prospère et maintenant ravagée par les Hommes, appelée Angleterre. Ils l'avaient laissé au soin de la famille Black, fidèle au Sultan Riddle, pour aller conquérir une terre plus riche et abondante. C'était donc ainsi qu'ils avaient bâtis Carthage pour y prospérer et s'enrichir. Les deux hommes étaient les personnages les plus puissants de la cité, le Sultan Riddle et son bras droit le Lord Malfoy.

Ce dernier possédait d'ailleurs le plus grand Harem de la cité. Le Sultan bien sûr avait le sien mais il le préférait restreint avec des beautés toute particulières. L'homosexualité n'avait rien de tabou, au contraire c'était même plutôt commun dans le Nouvel Empire d'Orient, on connaissait peu de discriminations. L'esclavage ne pouvait pas vraiment être considéré comme de la discrimination puisque les Hommes asservis n'étaient pas des êtres « humains » mais des choses. Et en parlant de chose, le Lord Malfoy venait d'en acquérir une d'une beauté saisissante, une perle rare presque trouvé dans la rue, une aux yeux verts de jade captivants.

* * *

_Voilà une nouvelle fiction où je me fais plaisir parce que c'est un UA et je peux faire ce que je veux alors je mélange pleins de trucs qui me plaisent._  
_J'espère que ça vous plaira aussi, ce n'est que l'intro mais je pense que c'est important pour bien comprendre le contexte. Pour ceux qui ont du mal à imaginer ma cité de Carthages ce serait un mélange de Qarth de Game Of Thrones et de Babylone et pour le palais de Riddle j'ai imaginé un melange de l'Alhambra et du Taj Mahal. Après bien sur faite appel à votre imagination ;)_

_A Bientôt._


	2. Au détour d'une allée

**Kings of the East**

**Chapitre 2**

**Au détour d'une allée**

Au cœur de la Grande et Toute Puissante Carthage, derrières les beaux remparts et les belles villas, on trouvait les quartiers populaires. Dans ces quartiers, toutes les espèces se côtoyaient, c'était le cœur battant de la cité, les lieux d'échanges et de marchandages. Le marché de la ville était d'ailleurs le point centrale de cette zone, toute sortes de marchandises étaient chaque jour bradées. Ici on pouvait voir toutes sortes de races, de plus ou moins basse extraction, mais toutes étaient supérieures aux Hommes, les faibles petits Hommes. Ils n'étaient plus rien dans leur société, juste la boue sur leurs chaussures. Tous étaient réduis en moins que rien, mais ils trouvaient tous leur place dans les foyers des Érèbes. Car bien qu'inférieur à eux, ils pouvaient se montrer utiles. Ainsi chaque Hommes avait sa tache, esclave soldat, esclave de maison ou encore esclave reproducteur et parfois moins que ça.

Pour bien les distinguer des Érèbes qui avaient une apparence humaine on les avait tous marqués, une marque magique qui apparaissait à la naissance. Chaque esclave possédait donc un tatouage qui courait le long de sa colonne vertébrale, différents selon son rôle dans la société. Une marque qui s'ils désobéissaient à leur maître pouvait les faire souffrir, les paralyser ou les tuer, bien que les tuer simplement à travers la marque aurait été trop clément.

C'est pourquoi la cité Carthaginoise avait construit une arène au sein de ses murs. Une arène qui pouvait facilement accueillir toute la population de la ville et plus encore. Fréquemment des spectacles s'y jouaient, des jeux sanglants pour le plus grand bonheur du peuple. Car pour faire payer les trahisons et les crimes on envoyait les fautifs dans l'arène affronter diverses créatures peu engageantes.

Cela contribuait grandement à la criminalité réduite dans la cité, mais cela n'empêchait pas les vols mineurs et les trafics au marché noir, un marché bien prolifique dans une cité dirigée par les ténèbres. C'était d'ailleurs dans ce marché que se déplaçait furtivement un jeune garçon. Il se faisait le plus discret possible pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Il avait appris depuis bien longtemps que la discrétion était de mise s'il voulait garder sa peau à l'abri. Il avait un don particulier pour se fondre dans l'ombre et disparaître.

Évitant adroitement les passants, il se frayait son chemin au sein de cette foule sombre où presque tous les visages étaient couverts par une capuche masquant leurs traits. Lui ne pouvait pas se permettre ce luxe alors pour combler ce manque il cachait son visage le plus possible derrière ses mèches d'ébènes. Mais en observant bien on pouvait toujours distinguer un éclat d'émeraude derrière la cascade ondulée de sa chevelure.

Une fois sa cible en vue, le garçon aux yeux verts ne la quitta pas des yeux. Il lança furtivement un regard autour de lui, personne ne lui prêtait d'attention, il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'une menace, sa petite taille aidant sur ce point. Il s'apprêtait à passer en action quand soudain...

« Harry ! » Il maudit devant Hadès l'être qui avait crié son nom au sein d'une telle foule, heureusement il le reconnu rapidement et se dépêcha de le faire taire en le rejoignant. Il avait devant lui Sirius Black, un homme de haute stature avec des cheveux noirs retenus par un ruban qui cascadaient le long de son dos, ses yeux était d'un bleu perçant et avaient un éclat rieur comme s'il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait et que cela ne faisait que l'amuser encore plus en voyant la réaction du petit brun.

« As-tu perdu l'esprit Black ? » lui murmura Harry en l'entraînant loin de cette partie du marché dans un ruelle sombre où il savait d'expérience que personne n'y passerait. « Je sais que tu te crois maître du monde mais ici ce n'est pas toi qui fais la loi. » il ajouta en le poussant contre le mur « Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ? »

« Je ne raterai aucune occasion pour te voir, voyons. » lui répondit l'homme plus âgé. En voyant le regard exaspéré du garçon il sourit et ajouta, « Mon cher frère est en ville et il m'a demandé de te chercher. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et Sirius ne put s'empêcher de remarquer la lueur d'espoir dans ses orbes de jade. Le plus vieux se permit aussi de laisser ses yeux glisser sur la silhouette du petit brun. C'est dans ces moments qu'il comprenait totalement son frère car le corps mince et élancé avec une taille fine sous son regard n'était en rien gâché par le tatouage qui courait le long de son dos vers ses reins. Lui-même pourrait renier son statut pour pouvoir passer sa main dans ses cheveux ondulés couleur de jais qui retombaient sur ses épaules et caresser cette peau subtilement dorée qui avait l'air si douce au toucher. C'était bien pour son visage fin et délicat, ses pommettes hautes et ses lèvres pleines légèrement rosées et ses grands yeux d'émeraude qu'il aurait été prêt à se damner. Ceux-ci pouvaient ensorceler n'importe qui, légèrement en amande et ombrés par des long cils aussi noirs que la nuit, ils recelaient la couleur la plus hypnotisante qu'il ait jamais rencontré.

Le garçon était bien jeune mais il suscitait déjà beaucoup de désirs malgré son statut d'esclave qui suffisait généralement à repousser les avances indésirables. De ce que Sirius savait il ne devait pas avoir plus de quatorze ans mais il n'était pas dupe. Il savait que vivre quasiment dans la rue l'avait amené à maturité beaucoup plus tôt que n'importe quel jeune Érèbe. Et le plus vieux savait lire dans les yeux de Harry, il ne se laissait pas tromper par l'air de fausse innocence, il en savait plus.

Sentant le regard insistant de l'autre homme, Harry répondit « Depuis quand est-il arrivé ? » Il se détourna pour ne plus soutenir les yeux de l'autre sur lui, il se concentra alors sur le bout de la ruelle d'où il pouvait voir la vie continuer. Harry connaissait bien ce regard et il ne voulait pas y penser.

« Nous sommes arrivés hier, nous avons d'abord rendu visite au Sultan puis nous sommes allés nous reposer chez Lucius qui nous héberge actuellement. Nous avons passé la journée là-bas mais je crois que Regulus se languissait de toi, ne pouvant plus attendre il m'a demandé de te trouver, ce que j'ai fait. » Sirius regarda autour de lui et continua, « On m'a dit que je te trouverais ici, je ne savais pas que tu traînais dans ce genre de quartier maintenant. »

« Et moi je ne savait pas que tu étais devenu le toutou de ton petit frère. » Harry répliqua avec force, il était peut-être un esclave mais il ne permettrais pas qu'on le prenne de haut. Sentant venir la joute verbale qui s'en suivrait, il préférait ne pas énerver plus que ça un des aristocrates de la société alors il coupa rapidement, « Dis lui que je le retrouverai ce soir. »

Et sur ces mots il s'en alla sans dire plus. Il avait côtoyer plusieurs fois Sirius mais il ne le connaissait pas vraiment, non il était d'un tempérament trop imprévisible. Harry savait qu'il était le frère aîné mais qu'il avait laissé toute ses responsabilités sur les épaules de son jeune frère pour pouvoir vivre une vie de débauches loin de ses devoirs d'héritier de la fortune Black. C'était donc devenu la charge de Regulus, leur famille était souverains de Londres une des seuls cités qui n'avait pas été totalement rasée lors des guerres. Orion, leur père, était actuellement Khan de la ville ce qui faisait de Regulus le prince héritier. Il servait aussi d'ambassadeur et se déplaçait beaucoup dans toutes les cités de l'Empire.

Harry l'avait rencontré lors de l'un de ces voyages à Carthage, il y a un an ou deux. Le petit brun était un esclave depuis sa naissance tout comme sa mère, il appartenait à la famille Dursley. Les membres de cette famille étaient issus d'un curieux mélange entre des trolls, des gobelins et des humains, il ne voulait même pas savoir les comment et pourquoi, tout ce qu'il savait était que le résultat n'était pas enviable. Toute sa vie, il avait travaillé pour ces gens qui le traitait comme le moins que rien qu'il représentait au yeux de la société, ils n'étaient pas cruels mais il ne les aurait certainement pas décrit comme gentils ou aimables. Vernon le chef de famille se servait de lui comme coursier la plupart du temps et Pétunia sa femme lui assignait toutes les tâches ingrates, le ménage, la cuisine, etc... Harry obéissait sans broncher car même s'il le souhaitait de toute son âme il ne pouvait pas se retourner contre ses maîtres.

Pour l'instant sa situation n'était pas enviable mais elle n'était pas non plus la pire qu'il pouvait avoir, il savait très bien que tout pouvait basculer le jour où Vernon déciderait de le vendre au plus offrant ou de le donner à leur fils Dudley comme esclave reproducteur. Car il doutait du fait qu'un jour cette petite baleine trouve un ou une compagne. Alors en attendant le jour où son maître se serait lassé de ses services il cherchait une échappatoire dans cette impasse que représentait son statut. Bien sur au fond de son cœur il souhaitait sa liberté, mais il en savait plus et ne se permettrait jamais de l'espérer. Alors il guettait pour une autre option, un moyen de tourner la situation à son avantage.

L'opportunité s'était présentée quand sa route avait croisé celle de Regulus Black, l'héritier d'une fortune et d'une cité entière. Que demander de plus ? Harry savait très bien que la seule chose qu'il 'possédait' était son corps, bien que posséder soit un bien grand mot. Il n'était pas stupide et avait vite compris que ce serait son seul atout s'il voulait s'en sortir dans la vie, il n'était pas aveugle et pouvait voir qu'il laissait peu de gens indifférents.

Alors quand il avait compris à qui il faisait face, il n'avait pas hésité du haut de ses treize ans à utiliser ses charmes pour se faire une place dans le cœur de l'homme. Il pensait s'y être bien débrouillé puisque dès que Regulus revenait à Carthage, pour une raison ou une autre, il ne manquait pas de le faire venir dans son lieu de résidence du moment.

Actuellement, l'homme résidait chez Lucius Malfoy, le bras droit du Sultan. Harry ne l'avait jamais rencontré mais il avait entendu beaucoup d'histoire sur lui et son harem, le plus grand de la cité. Toutes les histoires s'accordaient sur le fait qu'il était un vampire et que sa famille était liée à celle des Black, connue pour ses générations de purs-sang vampires et de sa devise « Toujours Pur ». Peu de gens révélaient leur vraie nature car tous comptaient sur l'effet de surprise en cas d'une nouvelle guerre, l'ignorance serait leur perte, puisqu'on ne peut combattre ce qu'on ne connaît pas.

Lucius Malfoy, un homme puissant mais aussi mystérieux, sa concubine officielle, Narcissa Malfoy née Black, lui avait fourni un digne héritier au sang pur, Draco Malfoy. On racontait qu'après sa conception, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais retrouvés dans les mêmes draps, car beaucoup d'histoire circulaient sur le goût prononcé du chef de famille pour les jeunes éphèbes. Une chose était sûre, Harry n'était pas pressé de pénétrer sa demeure car il doutait bien que ce ne serait pas chose facile et qu'il n'aimerait pas se retrouver face au vampire dans le cadre d'une violation de propriété privée.

Quoique depuis toujours l'un de ses uniques moyens de survivre avait été le vol et il était très doué à ce jeu là. Une villa comme celle du Lord devait receler de nombreux objets de valeurs, cela donnait des idées à Harry. D'ailleurs cela lui rappelait ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire avant d'être interrompu par Black. Il retourna sur ses pas et retrouva rapidement l'objet de son désir. Il l'avait remarqué dès son arrivé cet après-midi au marché noir, il venait ici d'habitude pour du recel mais là son regard avait tout de suite et inéluctablement été attiré par ce livre. Ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre, il pouvait le sentir. Quelque chose s'en dégageait, quelque chose auquel il ne pouvait résister, alors il rassembla tout son talent et guetta le bon moment pour un mouvement rapide qui engloutit le livre et lui-même dans les ténèbres et de disparaître avant même que le marchand ne remarque une quelconque silhouette aux yeux de jade.

* * *

_Je suis contente d'avoir déjà eu un si bon retour pour juste l'introduction. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que je ne vous décevrai pas._

_Merci de continuer à me lire, continuez à donner votre avis ça me motive :)_

_A bientôt._


	3. Intrusion sous la lune

**Kings of the East**

**Chapitre 3**

**Intrusion sous la lune**

Alors que le crépuscule tombait sur la cité de Carthage, une silhouette se faufilait dans l'ombre. Courant à travers les rues, se tapissant dans l'obscurité, Harry cherchait à ne pas se faire remarquer. Un esclave à la tombée de la nuit, seul dans la rue, ce n'était pas commun et il ne souhaitait pas qu'on lui pose trop de questions. Et bien sûr pour l'y aider Carthage était une ville à double visage, et le masque d'une cité active et prolifique tombait en même temps que la nuit. Une fois le soleil couché, les Érèbes qui étaient dans leur élément sortaient, les créatures qui s'épanouissaient sous la lune reprenaient leur droits.

Mais loin d'être une ville dormante, se mettait en place une autre vie quand le ciel s'assombrissait. On ne voyait plus d'esclaves parcourir les rues, gare à ceux qui ne respectaient pas leur couvre feu, une fois loin de la protection du soleil on ne savait jamais se qui arrivait à ceux qui disparaissaient mystérieusement, et personne ne viendrait les chercher.

Harry, lui, était un habitué des ténèbres. Il arpentait souvent les rues la nuit, furtif tel un chat errant, il explorait la cité sous la lueur de la lune, embrassant l'ombre. Il appréciait se balader ainsi car dans ces moments il se sentait presque libre, seul dans la rue, livré à lui-même. Il aimait aussi ce sens du danger qui le guettait à chaque faux pas. Il était loin de ses soucis du quotidien, loin des Dursley car dans ces instants ils ne pouvaient plus l'atteindre. Il était loin de leur emprise dans ses rues, même s'il s'échappait toujours dès que les Dursley tournaient le dos et ne lui prêtaient plus attention. Harry savait très bien qu'il subirait chaque matin leurs réprimandes pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se glisser hors de leur maison pour profiter de ses heures de liberté. Mais cette nuit il n'était pas là pour se promener.

Non, il avait un objectif bien défini. Une cible à atteindre, sans se faire attraper. Et justement il venait juste d'atteindre le manoir Malfoy. Il était proche de la mer, la surplombant avec une vue idéale. On pouvait d'ailleurs voir une grande terrasse qui donnait vers l'eau reflétant les rayons de lune. L'architecture de la villa elle-même s'inscrivait dans le même style que le reste de la cité, en tout cas de ce que Harry pouvait en voir de derrière les remparts. Car la propriété était cernée de hauts murs parfois recouverts de plantes grimpantes et la seul entrée semblait être un portail impressionnant de cuivre finement ciselé, gardé par deux esclaves-soldats de carrures importantes, couverts d'armures.

Harry toujours tapis dans l'ombre, observait les deux esclaves qui ne semblaient pas bouger d'un cil et il doutait qu'il fasse le poids en combat singulier contre eux. Il était rapide et agile certes mais sûrement pas assez fort pour pouvoir les mettre à terre. Il allait donc devoir agir plus subtilement, il réfléchit rapidement à un plan pour pénétrer l'enceinte de ses murs. Il pouvait essayer d'utiliser ses charmes pour distraire les gardes mais il pensait avoir plus de chance avec le portail à ce niveau là, il était de notoriété publique que les esclaves-soldats étaient castrés pour assurer leur obéissance.

Alors que les idées fusaient dans sa tête il compris qu'il était inutile d'essayer le portail principale qui était sans doute imprenable et se tourner vers les murs. Ceux-ci semblaient bien hauts, bien trop hauts pour lui, mais c'était le seul moyen s'il souhaitait entrer dans le manoir. Harry calcula rapidement dans sa tête l'élan nécessaire et chercha des yeux un possible tremplin.

Une chose était sûr il ne pouvait pas faire ça sous le nez des gardes alors il continua un peu plus loin longeant les remparts et arriva à un endroit qui semblait désert. En observant bien les plantes grimpantes aux murs il se dit qu'il avait trouvé l'endroit parfait, en tout cas il l'espérait. Il avait trouvé sur sa route ce qui devait être une boutique le jour et qui possédait une voile d'ombrage, il n'hésita pas une seconde et la déroba quand il s'assura que la rue était vide, tout comme les caisses vides un peu plus loin.

Il installa son petit tremplin à quelques pas du mur en étirant la toile le plus possible avec l'aide des caisses et des poids qu'il trouvait dans des grosse pierres et autres qui traînaient dans la rue. Une fois son installation faite il pria Athéna pour que cela fonctionne et lança un dernier regard autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il était seul et fonça. Harry couru le plus vite qu'il pouvait et s'élança sur le trampoline improvisé, il le sentit craquer sous ses pieds mais il réussit à s'envoler. Il heurta le mur de pleins fouet et le seul réflexe qui le sauva fut de se retenir aux branches qui pendaient du rempart. Un peu sonné, il se stabilisa en trouvant un appui avec ses pieds dans un creux puis leva les yeux. Il n'avait pas sauté aussi haut qu'il l'espérait, il lui restait encore la moitié du mur à grimper.

Le petit brun se mit alors en mouvement sachant qu'il n'était pas à l'abri d'une quelconque intrusion d'autrui. Difficile d'expliquer pourquoi on escaladait les remparts d'une des propriétés les plus riches de la cité innocemment. Il se déplaçait le plus rapidement possible et il progressait assez sûrement, les plantes l'aidant grandement dans sa montée. Il bénit aussi sa souplesse et son agilité hors du commun. Des fois il sentait ses pieds glisser mais toujours comme par miracle il arrivait à se rattraper.

C'est ainsi qu'il atteint finalement le haut du rempart qu'il enjamba d'un geste adroit. Arriver en haut il réalisa avec horreur qu'il y avait une route de garde qui servait sûrement à des sentinelles pour faire la ronde et qu'il était en plein milieu. Il se baissa furtivement, observant autour de lui. Rien ne semblait venir, il devait faire vite. Toujours accroupi au sol, il regarda par dessous la rambarde du rempart pour voir le manoir et ses alentours. Il repéra plusieurs points où il pouvait se cacher. Il y avait une maison plus petite adjacente au manoir, enfin petite quand on considérait le manoir, reliée par une passerelle. Harry se demanda un instant ce qu'elle contenait mais ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps car son esprit nota un bruit de pas non loin de lui. Il ne réfléchit pas deux fois et sauta par dessus le mur. Il savait que la chute serait douloureuse mais il essaya quand même de se rattraper le mieux qu'il pouvait dans une roulade pour l'amortir. Cela fonctionna à moitié car il sentit immédiatement la différence sur son corps douloureux. Pourtant il ne s'attarda pas plus que ça sur ses membres touchés et se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour se cacher derrière un buisson.

C'était dans ces moments là qu'il bénissait les goûts pour les beaux jardins, l'allée des Malfoy n'était pas du tout pauvre en flore. Harry était un peu plus à l'Ouest de l'allée centrale indiquée par un chemin de sable fin qui partait du portail et rejoignait la porte d'entrée de la villa. Il ne s'éternisa pas à admirer la beauté du lieu et de la décoration car il vit deux yeux jaunes le fixer du haut du rempart. Il s'était fait remarqué.

Le cœur battant il courut vers la maison plus petite qui semblait la plus facilement pénétrable. L'adrénaline aidant il aurait pu battre un record de vitesse, passant entre les buissons tel le vent. Il atteint finalement une fenêtre assez basse pour qu'il puisse y grimper, sans hésiter il s'y agrippa et d'un élan entra dans le bâtiment.

Malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas prévu les voiles qui servaient de rideaux a la fenêtre et s'y empêtra dedans. Au sol couvert d'un tissus, emmêlé, il paniqua. Harry savait qu'il avait été repérer, il ne devait pas perdre un instant pour rejoindre un lieu sûr. Mais non, il était mis à terre par un simple bout d'étoffe.

Soudain il sentit une main sur lui suivit d'un « Chhh, ne bouge pas, tu t'emmêle encore plus. » Glacé d'effroi, il se figea, incapable d'exprimer la moindre pensée cohérente. Il avait été attrapé. Il allait être envoyé devant le tribunal, finir dans l'arène, bouffé par une créature répugnante. Mais alors qu'il leva les yeux il remarqua qu'il était libéré du voile et qu'une jolie jeune fille à la peau blanche comme l'ivoire et aux grands yeux bleus le regardait avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Qui es-tu ? Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda la blonde diaphane accroupi devant lui. Il la fixa un instant, ébahit, lui qui s'attendait à un espèce de... de quoi d'ailleurs ? En tout cas un truc horrible et pas engageant, était surpris de trouver une simple jeune fille qui l'avait d'autant plus aidé. Il remarqua aussi du coin de l'œil un tatouage qui remontait derrière sa nuque. Une esclave. Le brun n'était donc pas en présence d'une menace certaine. Il réfléchit un instant, elle pourrait peut-être même le conduire à Regulus.

« Mon nom est Harry. Je cherche quelqu'un qui réside ici actuellement. » Elle le regarda quelque seconde analysant la situation. Elle était esclave et son maître devait être dans le coin, possiblement même le chef de maison. Elle pourrait très bien le ramener à ce dernier et s'en était foutu de lui. Mais cela ne semblait pas être son intention puisqu'elle lui sourit et répondit.

« Celui que tu recherche n'est pas ici en tout cas. Tu es dans le sérail de maître Malfoy. » Elle fit un geste pour désigner son environnement. Harry ne s'était pas vraiment attardé sur ce qui l'entourait alors il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il était dans un endroit qui devait être plutôt tamisé le jour, avec de nombreuses bougies un peu partout et des voiles qui tombaient sur le sol coupant l'espaces en plusieurs parties. On trouvait aussi beaucoup de coussins au sol et des draps mais aussi des paravents finement ornementés. Et c'est alors qu'il remarqua qu'on l'observait de derrière ces paravents, plusieurs têtes dépassaient curieusement.

« Je suis Luna, une des épouses du Lord. Ceux-là ne te feront rien si je ne leur ordonne pas. Ce sont de simples concubins. » Elle lui indiqua alors. Harry l'observa encore presque surpris, il ne savait pas que Malfoy avaient plusieurs épouses, ce qui était parfaitement commun en y pensant. En tout cas il ne faisait pas dans le bas de gamme. 'Tout comme le reste de ce palais' pensa-t-il. Mais le court de ses pensée fut interrompu, alors qu'il allait lui répondre, par un bruit derrière la porte principale du sérail. « Je vois que tu n'es pas passé inaperçu, » dit Luna en le regardant plus sérieusement. Elle lui tira alors brusquement le bras pour le mettre sur ses pieds et l'entraîna derrière un paravent sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Elle lui plaça un doigts sur les lèvres lui intimant de ne pas faire un bruit.

Puis elle se mit à chuchoter « Je peux t'aider, ce sont les gardes du palais, tu n'aimerais te frotter à eux. Je vais leur dire que l'on n'a vu personne ici ce soir, les autres concubins ne démentiront pas, mais ce ne sont pas des êtres qui sont facilement convaincus, alors ils insisteront sûrement pour faire un tour d'inspection. Est-ce qu'ils ont vu ton visage ? »

« Je ne pense pas, ils n'ont pas eu le temps, m'ont vu de dos et de loin. » il répondit rapidement, priant pour que ses suppositions soit avérées. Luna le regarda alors avec une étincelle dans le regard, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier la suite. « Excellent, » dit-elle, « Enfile ça vite, je vais les occuper. » Elle lui jeta des vêtements qui pendaient sur le paravent.

Alors qu'il observait incrédule les quelques bouts de tissus entre ses mains il vit Luna revenir vers lui dans un coup de vent pour lui lancer un autre paquet qu'il attrapa d'un geste s'apprêtant à l'interroger mais elle avait déjà disparue. Il avait en plus maintenant une perruque blonde platine. Il soupira, c'était sa seule chance s'il voulait s'en sortir. Il enfila alors la tenue qu'il aurait qualifiée de dévergondée et mit la perruque.

C'est pendant qu'il fourrait encore les quelques mèches noirs qui dépassaient qu'il entendit la voix de Luna et une autre beaucoup plus étrange. Il vérifia toute sa tenue et sortit discrètement de derrière le paravent. Les autres concubins avaient fait de même et s'étaient posés sur les coussins au centre de la pièce. Il les rejoint comprenant le stratagème de la blonde.

« L'intrus est entré ici. » C'était une créature des plus étranges, une chimère à tête de lions et un corps bipède couverts de poils noirs, des longues griffes au bout des membres et des petits yeux jaunes. Harry n'enviait pas Luna de devoir tenir tête à des choses pareilles. Mais celle-ci s'en sortait très bien avec toute la dignité dont elle pouvait faire preuve, « Je vous assure qu'il n'y a personne ici. Vous pouvez vérifier tout ce que vous voulez. »

Elle se tourna pour montre la pièce de forme circulaire. Les gardes se déplacèrent alors cherchant frénétiquement derrière les voiles et les paravents et tous les espaces pouvant dissimuler quelqu'un. « Vous voyez ? » Elle jeta discrètement un regard complice à Harry et continua, « Celui que vous cherchez est sûrement parti. Pas étonnant quand on vous aperçoit. » La dernière partie était plus pour elle-même mais elle savait que les gros lions avaient l'ouïe fine et c'était sa façon d'exprimer son désaccord avec la fouille du lieu sous sa protection. Chaque épouse avait sous sa charge une chambre du sérail et celle-ci était la sienne. En atterrissant ici, Harry s'était donc retrouver sous sa responsabilité et elle était tout de suite tombée pour l'apparence innocente du petit brun qui avait réveillé en elle un instinct maternel. C'était aussi une manière de renier l'autorité de Lucius, une petite revanche de son cru.

Le grondement qu'elle reçut du chef des gardes lui laissa un frisson dans le dos mais elle ne montra rien. Pourtant ses épaules étaient clairement plus détendues quand ils quittèrent la pièce presque avec réticence. Elle se dirigea alors directement vers Harry. « Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, ils vont en informer le Lord et il passera peut-être ici. On ne peut pas courir ce risque, lui connaît ses concubins, il ne te reconnaîtra pas. Tu dois t'en aller. Attend que les gardes soient hors de portée et cours le plus vite que tu peux. Il y en a moins dans la villa qu'à l'extérieur. »

Harry hocha la tête en connaissance de cause. « Luna, pourquoi m'aide-tu ? » Il la regarda avec une véritable curiosité dans les yeux. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant elle l'avait aidé sans plus de questions. « J'ai mes raisons. » Elle lui répondit avec un sourire mystérieux. « Les quartiers que tu cherches sont ceux des invités, je suppose. Ils se trouvent au deuxième étage au sud du Manoir, tu peux prendre l'escalier de service c'est un passage dérobé, la porte se trouve derrière la tapisserie d'une cantatrice en blanc. » Luna lui décrivit alors le chemin à emprunter quand il sortirait du sérail.

Il traversa alors la pièce et se trouvait devant la porte par laquelle était sorti les gardes quelques minutes plus tôt. Il jeta un regard en arrière, observa les concubins le regarder toujours curieusement, il fixa son regard dans celui de Luna. « Merci. »

« Fait attention à toi, Harry. » Elle lui dit avec un dernier sourire, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux et le brun quitta la pièce.

Harry se retrouva donc à nouveau seul dans un long couloir. Il suivit le conseil de Luna et fonça sans demander son reste. Il se remémora les instructions de la blonde et arriva devant la tapisserie d'une cantatrice avec un léger embonpoint il la souleva et s'engouffra dans la porte derrière celle-ci. Il remonta l'escalier un peu plus tranquillement. C'était très sombre ici juste quelques torches de temps en temps. Il arriva au deuxième étage sans problème.

Une fois dans l'aile Sud du palais, il croisa quelques servants qu'il évita en se camouflant derrières les divers objets qui ornaient les couloirs. Il atteint finalement le couloir qui l'intéressait mais il y avait plusieurs portes et il ne savait pas laquelle contenait le résident de son choix. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger plus longtemps car un bruit de pas résonna à l'angle du couloir. Il se rua sur une porte au hasard qui s'ouvrit et il s'y engouffra sans attendre.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer sans frapper. » Appuyé le dos contre la porte il reconnu la voix immédiatement, et soupira. Un rire suivit son soupir, « Je vois que je ne suis pas celui à qui tu t'attendais. Mauvaise pioche. » Harry fixa Sirius Black, exaspéré.

« Désolé de te décevoir, Black, mais je ne suis pas venu jusqu'ici pour être en ta charmante compagnie. » Il répliqua la langue acérée.

« Vraiment ? Dommage, je pensais que la tenue et la nouvelle coupe étaient pour moi. » Le brun actuellement blond rougit et baissa les yeux sur lui-même, il avait complètement oublié sa tenue. Le plus vieux, lui, s'approcha un sourire moqueur toujours sur les lèvres. Il l'atteint avant même que Harry ne remarque son mouvement. « Ça te va bien le blond. » Sirius passa une main dans ses cheveux attrapant une mèche blonde et put observer le visage rosé se lever vers lui avec ses yeux verts toujours emplis de défi. Il laissa ses yeux dévorer le corps dévoilé à lui. Un petit short serré fait d'un tissus satiné bleu foncé sublimant la courbe ses fesses et un boléro macramé doré couvraient le moins de peau possible. Il portait aussi un collier d'or autour de son cou, signe des concubins de Lucius. En fait toute sa tenue était habituelle des esclave du maître des lieux.

Sirius, lui, ne chercha pas plus loin, il se pencha contre Harry. Celui-ci était incapable de se dérober au regard insistant de Black. Plus que gêné, il cherchait un moyen de s'enfuir et se retrouva vite encerclé par deux bras puissants lui laissant peu de marge.

« Lâche-moi, Sirius. » Dit Harry fermement, espérant que ça suffirait à raisonner le plus vieux. Mais au contraire, une main envahissante glissa le long de sa hanche. Il avait remarqué depuis longtemps les regards appuyés de Sirius sur son corps mais ils avaient toujours eu une relation plutôt distante et souvent ponctuée de joutes verbales. Alors Harry avait fait mine de ne pas les remarquer et ne pensait pas que Black soit vraiment intéresse de toute façon. Certes l'aristocrate était connu pour sa débauche mais il n'avait jamais gardé son sérieux plus de deux secondes en présence de Harry, ce dernier ne le considérait donc pas comme une menace.

Mais là il sentait que quelque chose avait changé et qu'il était clairement en présence d'un prédateur. Il pouvait voir un éclat rouge dans la pupille habituellement bleue du plus vieux. Et ce n'était sûrement pas pour le rassurer. « Et si je n'ai pas envie de te laisser partir ? » Le ton de Sirius aussi était différent, il avait toujours une note de sarcasme mais avec un accent plus grave, plus langoureux. « Tu sens bon... » Il avait dit ça presque dans un soupir en fermant les yeux et en penchant son visage dans son cou.

Là Harry commençait vraiment à s'inquiéter du comportement plus qu'étrange de Black. Il ne s'était jamais autant approché de lui, ni ne l'avait touché ainsi et encore moins senti ! Il ne savait pas qu'une simple tenue pouvait le changer autant. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de penser plus qu'un mouvement d'une rapidité surnaturelle le porta et la seconde suivante il était couché sur le lit qu'il venait de remarquer avec Sirius au dessus de lui. La panique clairement installée, il compris que c'était la chambre du mauvais Black, qu'il était là où personne ne le chercherait, dans un Manoir où il était pénétré par effraction, et que Sirius était sur lui avec une lueur de désir inquiétante au fond des yeux qui avaient pris une teinte rubis. Mauvaise situation pour lui.

Des lèvres commencèrent à frôler sa peau et des mains baladeuses caressaient son corps, mais ce n'était pas celles qu'il était venu chercher. Il était vraiment perdu, complètement paniqué, il ne savait pas ce qui se passait mais son réflexe fut de repousser le plus vieux en le poussant de ses deux mains sur sa poitrine. Il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si violente.

Sirius fut propulser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas mesuré sa force, mais ce n'était clairement pas normal, il n'était pas puissant et encore moins musclé. Il n'aurait même pas dû affecter un vampire adulte de sa petite tape. Là il était vraiment choqué. Incapable de réfléchir plus loin, il savait qu'il ne voulait pas subir les répercussions de la colère du Black alors il s'enfuit sans regarder derrière. Harry était de nouveau dans le couloir. Cette fois ces sens ne l'alertèrent pas à temps et il heurta de pleins fouet une forme dure. Pour la troisième fois de la soirée au sol sur ses fesses il leva les yeux et rencontra enfin celui pour qui il avait traversé ce périple.

Le soulagement inscris sur son visage, il sauta dans les bras de l'homme, oubliant presque les événements précédents, « Regulus ! » L'autre le rattrapa sans mal un sourire sur les lèvres. « J'allais te chercher, tu en as mis du temps. » Presque bafoué Harry le regarda, il aurait pu le maudire s'il ne fut pas touché par la sincérité et la beauté du vampire. Ses traits masculins, très aristocrates ressemblaient beaucoup à ceux de son frère mais avec une finesse plus prononcé et des yeux tirant plus sur l'argenté.

« On ne devrait pas rester ici. » Regulus l'entraîna alors dans la chambre au bout du couloir. Une fois dans la sécurité de la pièce, Harry fixa le vampire et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer sa haute stature et son corps ferme et musclé. Ce dernier le détaillait lui aussi, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des siècles. Regulus commenta finalement sa tenue, « J'ose espérer que Lucius ne t'as pas eu. Je sais qu'il aime les blonds mais je te préfère en brun. » Puis il entoura sa taille de façon possessive. Harry rougit, il avait vraiment tendance à ne pas penser à sa tenue. « Ce n'était qu'un déguisement, c'est une longue histoire. » Regulus arracha alors la perruque, libérant la chevelure d'ébène qui cascada alors sur ses épaules. Il ne put s'empêcher de passer sa main dans les mèches et de constater la douceur de celles-ci.

Il lâcha ensuite la boucle qui retomba doucement et fit glisser sa main le long de l'épaule puis sur son dos pour atteindre ses reins et enfin la poser sur ses fesses. « Bien que j'apprécie ce vêtement. » Il passa même un doigts sous le tissus pour pouvoir toucher la peau veloutée. Harry sourit et s'accrocha aux épaules de Regulus collant son corps contre le sien.

« J'ai rencontré Sirius tout à l'heure. » Le plus vieux se figea une seconde imperceptible. « Il était étrange il a essayé de... » Harry ne put continuer pas encore totalement remis de ses émotions. Le vampire pris alors son menton dans une de ses mains et le releva pour rencontrer son regard.

« Que t'a t-il fait ? » il demanda fermement. Harry essaya de détourner les yeux mais il répondit finalement incapable de résister à son regard.

« Il m'a juste touché un peu, il n'a rien pu faire, je l'ai repoussé. Il n'a jamais agit ainsi auparavant. »

« Tu as réussi à le repousser ? » Là le plus vieux était clairement surpris. « Il ne s'est pas encore nourri aujourd'hui, c'est pour cela qu'il devait être à cran. »

« Oui, je ne sais pas comment, mais ça s'est fait. » Le petit brun était sincère et il ajouta. « De toute façon, c'est passé. Je ne veux plus y penser. Fais moi oublier. »

Il lui lança un regard suppliant avec du désir au fond et attrapa ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné et empli de promesses. Leurs langues se battant pour la maîtrise de l'autre, leur mains parcourant le corps de l'autre avec frénésie. « Avec plaisir. » Et Regulus l'entraîna dans ses draps pour pouvoir s'enivrer toute la nuit du corps du plus jeune aux yeux de jade.


	4. Cocon loin du monde

**Kings of the East**

**Chapitre 4**

**Cocon loin du monde**

Harry se réveilla à l'aurore. C'était une habitude chez lui, inscrite dans son corps et dans sa chaire, il doutait un jour pouvoir s'en défaire. Car il savait que si par malheur il était endormi alors que les Dursley était déjà levé, il en subirait les conséquences. Ainsi des années de ce traitement l'avaient endurci et conditionné pour se lever en même temps que le soleil, malgré ses nuits courtes ou inexistantes.

Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Il n'était pas dans la petite pièce sombre sous l'escalier qui abritait son matelas miteux, non aujourd'hui il se réveillait dans des draps de soie aussi doux que coûteux. Et pas les draps de n'importe quel lit, à ses côtés, encore dans les bras de Morphée, se trouvait l'héritier de la fortune Black. Ses longs cheveux noirs reposaient sur l'oreiller et Harry ne put s'empêcher de les caresser. Lui-même admirait une chevelure si bien entretenue, comparée à son nid d'oiseau sans cesse emmêlé.

Il sourit et embrassa les fines lèvres de Regulus, s'apprêtant à se dégager des draps lorsque deux bras forts l'entraînèrent dans une étreinte. Ils roulèrent et Harry se retrouva sous un Regulus clairement réveillé.

« Alors maintenant on fait semblant de dormir ? » le petit brun demanda d'un air taquin.

« Bonjour. » dit Regulus ignorant totalement le plus jeune, le faisant taire d'un baiser appuyé.

« Je ne me laisserai pas acheter avec des baisers » dit-il en riant et Harry essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte.

« Où crois-tu aller comme ça ? » demanda l'aîné en le serrant plus proche de lui.

« Contrairement à toi, j'ai du travail. Je n'aurais pas dû rester si longtemps. » Répondit le plus jeune aux yeux couleurs chartreuses plus sérieusement. Il tenta à nouveau de se défaire de l'emprise sans beaucoup plus de succès. « Regulus, je suis sérieux. Je vais être en retard. »

« Ces moins que rien ne te méritent pas. » Il posa sa tête dans le cou d'Harry et déposa de légers baisers sur la peau veloutée.

« Ce n'est pas la question. » Le petit brun était incapable de résister et il laissa ses mains voguer sur les larges épaules de l'aristocrate.

« Reste avec moi. Je les enverrai se faire voir. » Harry émit un rire cristallin et cela fit sourire Regulus qui mordillait gentiment sa peau.

« Je doute qu'ils le prennent très bien, mais j'aimerais bien voir ça. » il répondit.

« Ils ne peuvent rien contre moi, je pourrai les envoyer à l'arène d'un claquement de doigts. » Regulus dit plus sérieusement et Harry se tendit un peu, il savait que le plus vieux avait un tel pouvoir et que sa menace était on ne peut plus sérieuse.

« Et qu'adviendra-t-il de moi ? » Regulus se redressa et ils se fixèrent quelques secondes les yeux dans les yeux.

« Tu m'appartiendras. » dit l'aîné.

« Tu sais très bien que ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas de ça. » Cette fois le vampire lâcha prise et le petit brun s'échappa de son lit. Il enfila une chemise qu'il trouva et sol et se leva tournant le dos à Regulus.

Il continua face au silence du plus vieux. « Je serais quoi, ta putain ? Ton esclave ?! On en a déjà discuté, il est hors de question que je t'appartienne ainsi. »

« Mais ce serait tellement plus simple ! » le ton commençait à monter entre les deux amants et Regulus s'était lui aussi levé. Les pensées d'Harry fusaient dans sa tête, il avait déjà envisagé ce scénario des milliers de fois et à chaque fois il arrivait à la même conclusion. Ça ne marcherait jamais, et il pensait déjà au pire.

« Je n'en veux pas de ta pitié ! Je peux très bien me gérer seul ! Je n'ai pas besoin que tu m'achète ma liberté ! » Dit Harry les larmes aux yeux.

Regulus aperçut les yeux brillant verts et s'approcha doucement. Plus calme il répondit, « Harry, ce n'est pas ça. Je te veux pour moi seul, une fois que tu m'appartiendras je te donnerais ta liberté. »

Le petit brun lui fit finalement face, « Et puis quoi ? Tu es l'héritier des Black, tu te trouveras une magnifique petite femme au sang pur et vous aurez un charmant gamin tout aussi parfait et moi je serais quoi, ton putain d'amant ? »

Regulus ne répliqua rien. Il savait que son statut de Khan de Londres ne lui autorisait pas plusieurs époux et qu'il lui fallait une descendance au sang-pur s'il ne voulait pas être rejeté de la lignée. Harry avait raison, ils ne pourraient jamais être ensemble au grand jour.

« Je peux tout de même te donner ce que tu souhaites tant, ta liberté. »

« Je n'en veux pas. » dit Harry en baissant les yeux. « Je l'obtiendrais par moi-même, ni toi ni personne ne me la donnera. Ça a toujours été ainsi, je l'aurai seul et par mes propres moyens. »

« Harry... »

« Il faut que j'y aille. Les Dursley peuvent rentrer à tout moment. » Dit sèchement Harry en se détournant à nouveau de lui. Les Dursley avaient passé la nuit à fêter chez des bourgeois de la ville, ils étaient restés sur place, et c'était une des raisons qui avaient fait qu'Harry ait pu venir et rester si longtemps au Manoir Malfoy.

« Je peux t'emmener chez toi. » répondit Regulus en se rapprochant du petit brun. « Mais ça mérite une petite récompense. »

« J'avais oublié à quel point tu étais vénal. » dit Harry en sentant deux bras passer autour de sa taille et un corps puissant se coller contre son dos. Il pencha la tête et ferma les yeux en sentant les lèvres passer sur sa nuque.

« On n'a rien sans rien. » répliqua simplement le Black avec un sourire dissimulé. Il savait qu'Harry ne pouvait résister à son aura dans ses moments-là, malgré sa colère. Il laissa glisser sa bouche sur la peau douce et il sentait le pouls s'accélérer sous sa langue. Il attendit quelques instants sentant l'abandon total du petit corps dans ses bras et jouissant de cet état de soumission. Enfin il le saisit plus fortement et planta ses canines allongées dans la gorge exposée. Il sentit l'explosion du nectar dans sa bouche et faillit jouir rien qu'avec ce goût, plus exquis que ce qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il posa sa main sur les lèvres du petit brun qui laissa échapper un cri, et de l'autre le serra toujours plus fort contre lui Harry, lui n'en menait pas large non plus, il s'accrochait au bras de l'aîné tentant de ne pas perdre pieds face au plaisir et à la douleur qui se mélangeaient de façon langoureuse.

Finalement, Regulus sentant la faiblesse d'Harry, le lâcha tout en le gardant dans ses bras, celui-ci ne dit mots encore perdu dans les méandres du plaisir. Le plus vieux le posa sur le lit et chercha dans sa table de chevet une fiole qu'il tendit à Harry. Il lui fit boire et le plus jeune sentit immédiatement sa faiblesse disparaître, et il put se relever sans trop de problèmes.

« Je vais te ramener. » dit Regulus avant de lui tendre des vêtements, des habits d'esclave.

Harry les enfila à contre cœur, laissant la chemise qu'il avait revêtu plus tôt sur le lit. Il portait maintenant un short bien trop court et serré à son goût taillé dans un cuir noir et un haut à manches courtes qui lui serrait à la gorge et s'arrêtait au-dessus de sa taille fait d'un tissu translucide et couvert de dentelle améthyste. Ces couleurs étaient celles de la famille Black. Sa tenue montrait son appartenance à Regulus et il détestait ça, bien que la coupe et les tissus soit de bonne qualité. Il regrettait son simple pantacourt ample et en tissus léger. Mais c'était le déguisement parfait pour sortir de la demeure Malfoy sans s'attirer d'ennuis.

« Tu es à croquer. » dit le Black en lui caressant le bas des reins là où sa peau était exposé. Il n'appréciait pas cette manie des aristocrates de faire leurs uniformes avec le moins de tissus possible. Certes les vêtements d'esclaves devaient révéler leur tatouage mais son pantalon habituel remplissait parfaitement cette fonction sans dévoiler la moitié de ses fesses.

Harry répondit donc au plus vieux avec un sifflement pour exprimer son agacement. Ce dernier ne répondit rien et se contenta d'un sourire satisfait qui voulait tout dire. Il s'était lui-même vêtu d'une tenue simple mais qui démarquait sa position. Faite dans un tissus riche mais léger avec une abondance de petits détails, comme les broderies dorés aux bordures où les armoiries sur les boutons, sa tenue était constitué d'un haut sans manche avec un col chinois et des boutons qui descendaient jusqu'à son aine où une ceinture d'un tissus noir comme la nuit entourait ses hanches et donnait finalement sur un pantalon à la coupe droite qui retombait sur ses chaussures patinées. Harry lui était pieds nus comme toujours, encore une condition de son statut.

Il admirait la stature et les riches étoffes de Regulus mais il ne laissa rien transparaître. Enfin ils étaient prêts à sortir. Harry redoutait un peu ce moment où il quitterait la protection de cette chambre.

Il était encore tôt et les couloirs étaient plutôt vide en dehors de quelques servants, on ne croisait pas grand monde à la plus grande joie de Harry qui suivait Regulus un peu en retrait pour ne pas éveiller de soupçon. Il baissait aussi la tête dans la mesure du possible, montrant sa soumission d'esclave.

Leur marche se déroula sans trop de soucis et Harry put observer la richesse du manoir Malfoy qu'il n'avait pas bien pût admirer la nuit précédente, _un peu trop pressé,_ pensa-t-il avec ironie. Ils prirent des chemins qu'Harry ne put retenir avec des couloirs donnant sur tellement de directions qu'il était confus sur la grandeur de cette demeure.

Mais il semblait que l'endroit n'était pas assez grand pour qu'ils n'aient pas à croiser l'héritier Malfoy. D'après Harry, il devait être un peu plus vieux que lui mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur les apparences, surtout dans un Manoir appartenant à une famille de vampires. En tout cas, Harry ne s'attarda pas trop sur son visage aristocratique, il baissa les yeux rapidement évitant ceux du vampire. On ne savait jamais, il pourrait peut-être le reconnaitre, Harry trainait souvent dans les quartiers populaires de Carthage, et il arrivait aux aristocrates de faire un tour dans ses endroits.

« Bonjour Regulus. » dit-il d'une voix assez profonde pour un être à l'apparence si jeune. Ce qui entraina quelques questions dans l'esprit du petit brun, quel âge exactement avait Regulus ? Il savait qu'il était bien plus âgé que Malfoy junior mais… « Bonjour Draco, il est un peu tôt pour toi non ? »

Harry fixa ses yeux au sol, cherchant presque à se cacher derrière la grande figure de Regulus. Il entendit juste un rire. « En fait j'allais me coucher. Mais ça m'as permis d'avoir le plaisir de te croiser et en charmante compagnie en plus. » Le petit brun sentit un regard posé sur lui et il leva juste les yeux quelques secondes pour croiser un regard d'acier le détaillant.

Il fut interrompu par Regulus qui s'avança, cachant Harry de la vue du Malfoy. « Et nous allions nous en aller justement. Je ne voudrais pas te retenir plus longtemps, tu dois être épuisé par ta soirée. »

« En effet. J'espère vous recroiser bientôt, toi et cette charmante créature. » Sur ces paroles Harry entendit des pas légers s'en aller et un regard brûlant sur le bas de son dos. Encore une fois il maudit sa foutu tenue d'esclave lui donnant plus l'air d'une catin qu'autre chose. Ses pensées furent interrompues par la voix de Regulus, « C'est cela, dans tes rêves, arrogant gamin. » Harry fut plutôt amusé de sentir une pointe de jalousie et d'agacement dans sa voix. « Ne te balade plus seul en ville. »

« Pardon ? » Son amusement complètement disparu il leva les yeux vers Regulus, l'incompréhension dans son regard.

« Maintenant qu'il t'a repéré, tu n'es plus en sécurité quand je ne peux pas être avec toi. Tu n'as pas vu le regard qu'il a posé sur toi. Mais crois-moi la seconde où il remarquera que tu n'es pas un esclave sous ma protection il ne reculera devant rien pour te posséder et je doute que tu apprécies l'attention qu'il te porte. »

Harry compris rapidement qu'il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il allait maintenant devoir se faire discret quelques temps en ville s'il souhaitait garder son mode de vie actuel. Et bien on peut dire qu'il avait tout gagné en venant ici. Super. Il lança un regard noir à Regulus qui comprit rapidement ce qui se passait dans la tête du petit brun.

Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la sortie du château après ce qui semblait une éternité pour Harry, ce Manoir n'avait-il jamais de fin ? Enfin ils franchirent les portes au grand soulagement du petit brun qui commençait à sentir une atmosphère pesante alourdir l'ambiance. Les portraits semblaient le fixer plus intensément et Harry se sentait observé par des coins sombres et ce n'était pas pour diminuer sa paranoïa naissante.

Une fois dehors il se sentait prêt à sacrifier un bœuf pour n'importe quelle déesse qui lui avait permis de rentrer et sortir indemne de cette véritable forteresse. Car en pleins jour, il avait un réel aperçu de toute la horde de garde qui protégeait la demeure et lui-même n'arrivait pas à croire à la facilité avec laquelle il s'en était sorti. Ce n'était presque pas normal. En tout cas il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et c'est avec un soupir qu'il quitta enfin l'enceinte du Manoir. Une fois dehors, Regulus siffla ce qui fit sursauter Harry qui ne s'y attendait pas. Il lui lança un regard curieux. Mais la réponse lui parvint alors qu'un esclave qui devait faire la même taille qu'Harry, c'est-à-dire pas très grand, tirait une bête presque deux fois plus grande que lui. La bête ressemblait à une espèce de chameau mélangée avec un Alpaca avec des pattes assez longues pour dépasser la tête du petit brun. La créature avait des grands yeux couleur améthyste où Harry pouvait lire une grande intelligence. Ne voulant pas paraître inculte aux yeux de Regulus plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, Harry ne demanda pas quel genre de créature c'était. Cela semblait être une évidence pour Regulus élevé dans la haute société et instruit comme l'Héritier qu'il était mais Harry lui n'avait eu qu'une éducation basique assez développée pour qu'il puisse accomplir sa destinée d'esclave sans embarrasser ses maîtres.

Perdu dans ses pensées, le petit brun se sentit soudain soulevé par deux bras puissants et il se retrouva bien vite sur le dos de l'étrange créature. Il était assis entre deux bosses sur un tissu magnifiquement orné qui devait servir de selle et fut rejoins par Regulus qui s'assit derrière lui, collant son torse contre son dos. Le plus vieux prit les rênes et les conduisit à dos de bête à travers la ville. Elle allait assez vite grâce à ses longues pattes qui cachaient une puissance et une endurance insoupçonnées.

La balade ne dura pas très longtemps mais Harry put découvrir la Toute Grande et Puissante Carthage d'un point de vue très différent de son habitude. Lui qui passait son temps à rester le plus discret possible, à arpenter la cité dans l'ombre se retrouvait là exposé au grand jour et surplombant tous les passants. La plupart de ceux-ci levaient les yeux de curiosité mais les baissaient rapidement dès ils reconnaissaient l'Héritier des Black, Harry ne fut d'ailleurs pas impressionné de sa notoriété et du pouvoir qu'il pouvait exercer sur les gens. Tout le monde connaissait la grande proximité entre la famille des Black et le Sultan Riddle. Offenser l'Héritier direct d'une si puissante famille, c'était se condamner à mort et à l'opprobre dans cette cité. Harry, lui, était plutôt content d'être aux côté du futur Khan de Londres, il savait très bien que ça avait été la raison première de ses avances au vampire. Il n'était qu'un petit esclave qui ne valait pas grand-chose mais il savait utiliser ses charmes et ça lui avait permis de se faire sa place dans la sphère très fermée des puissants. Bien sûr il n'était qu'un amant, mais il en tirait pas mal d'avantages il avait la protection de Regulus et en échange de quelques nuits avec lui il pouvait aussi obtenir des présents inestimables. Leur relation n'était en rien officielle mais pour ceux qui étaient versées dans le commerce d'informations, elle n'était pas passée inaperçue. Harry savait que les Dursley ne pourraient rien lui faire s'ils apprenaient ses liens avec le Black, car il disposait d'un statut particulier mais il doutait que ceux-ci s'intéressaient beaucoup à ses activités, au contraire et il n'allait pas s'en plaindre. Et puis même s'il s'offrait à un individu de basse extraction, il doutait que ça leur fasse chaud ou froid, les Dursley ne s'intéressaient à lui que quand ils pouvaient en tirer quelque chose. Harry avait pensé à l'éventualité où ils demanderaient des droits sur Harry et une quelconque redevance en échange des nuits passées avec Regulus, mais il doutait que le Black se laisse avoir par un simple chantage.

Le petit brun fut coupé dans ses pensées quand il sentit le monde s'arrêter, en fait ils venaient d'arriver dans une ruelle peu fréquentée qui donnait sur la demeure des Dursley. Il remarqua que Regulus était déjà à terre et il se laissa soulever sans résistance pour enfin toucher le sol. C'était comme prendre à nouveau contact avec la réalité, la dure réalité. Et ce n'était pas la première fois, dès qu'il s'échappait de chez les Dursley il se sentait libre et prêt à tout, mais le retour au monde réel devenait de plus en plus dur. L'impression de quitter un rêve était de plus en plus forte, chaque ellipse temporelle qu'il passait loin de son enfer quotidien était un pas de plus dans un monde loin de la réalité et chaque retour le brisait peu à peu. Il sentait qu'il perdait pieds, le monde réel devenait de plus en plus insupportable. Il voulait juste s'échapper.

Il sentit des lèvres prendre les siennes et il se laissa emporter dans la douce étreinte, laissant le monde s'évanouir autour d'eux, profitant encore un peu de ses derniers instants dans l'autre-monde. Harry fit abstraction de la saveur douce-amère du baiser, un baiser qui s'acheva sur une note de regret. Il aurait voulu rester dans leur nid loin de tout et du quotidien. Il aurait voulu s'envoler ailleurs et refuser sa réalité, refuser la vie qu'on lui avait imposé. Mais tout son esprit combatif s'envola quand il plongea dans les yeux de Regulus. Des yeux emplis d'une lueur qu'il interpréta comme de la pitié. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le regarde ainsi. Il allait se battre et inspirer de l'admiration dans ses yeux. Harry se souleva sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Black sur le front, un baiser d'adieu plein de promesses. Sans une parole de plus il se retourna et continua sa route. Il lui prouverait, à lui et au monde entier, que le destin était celui qu'on s'imposait.

* * *

_Voilà voilà, désolée pour le retard j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déçu(e)s, en tout cas je ne suis pas morte et je vous remercie de vos reviews. Vraiment c'est ces petits messages qui me rappelle que je n'écris pas seulement pour moi et ça motive énormément. _

_Merci encore._  
_A bientôt._


End file.
